Attack Of The Terror Twins
by DarthWasabi
Summary: The sequel to Padme and Anakin's meaning of life. 7 years have passed what happens when the Kids get into more trouble then their father...At school! and What's Padme up to? Author's note!
1. Chapter 1

"And the guy says, get ready for it, 'Shut it, I's got no spouse, youse got's it.'"

"Ha, Ha, Ha"

"Oh man, good one Anakin."

Three men were sitting around a round table (A/N Duh!). There was a pack of cards on this table right in the middle. Scotch glasses surrounded it, some empty, others half full. It was sometime after 10pm and all the men, dare I say it, were fairly drunk.

The three men were as follows: Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of the greatest Jedi to ever live. He holds the record for how many of Yodas gruels you could eat.

Record: 57Years Held: 16

(So this would mean that Obi-Wan was 15 when he did this, or round about.)

The second man was the brother in law of Anakin Skywalker, Darred. Darred had curly blonde hair, that was cropped short (It seems that the Naberrie sisters love blondes, wink, wink) around 5'11 and well build. There is a story the Padme's mother loves to tell, about dear Darred. This is the story of how Darred proposed to Padme's sister Sola. They were travelling across a lake as wide as…. Say…. 20 big parks, when all of a sudden, the boat conked out. The young couple waited for about an hour, and then all of a sudden Darred got down on his right knee and said then and there

' Sola you are the love of my life, I want to be with you always. I know we are young but. Will you marry me?'

'Well I'm going to have to.'

' Um, why?'

'Because I'm pregnant'

'………'

The third man at the table was, the one, the only…. Anakin Skywalker. If you don't know who he is…. get out!

Any way, three guys, an empty scotch bottle, pack of cards, after 10 PM, a round table. All this could only add up to one thing…

**Poker Night!**

"Hey bro, how come Padme let you have us over this weekend?" Darred asked.

"Oh the kids and her are in Theed to see the new queen. Man I tell ya, you Naboo go through queen's like a pair of socks."

"Huh?" Darred replied "But I thought she…"

"Gave up that life yeah so did I. HA! I tried to convince her not to go. But noooooo, besides Leia wanted to go see the gardens and Luke wanted to see the Starships."

"You mean Padme left you. Here. Alone. In her house. After the cupcake thingy." Exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"Yep, pretty much. That cupcake thing was 7 years ago, no biggie no more." Anakin replied smugly.

Silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Then…

" Ha ha ha ha ha good one Anakin, OH good one!" Burst out Obi-Wan. Darred was chuckling into his glass, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh please Anakin tell another!" Obi-Wan finished, as he was whipping tears from his eyes.

"Well, that was not very nice, Obi-Wan. And to make you pay for that comment, you're going down, To Skywalker town." Anakin said, while he reached for the cards.

"Alright, bring it on. You in Darred?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You two and a game of cards…..Hell yes!"

"Great, what game do you have in mind Anakin?" Asked Obi-Wan. Turning his head to look at the man sitting next to him.

"What else boys. Go fish!"

"Ok everyone, we're home now." Padme said to her children, who were both rubbing their eyes. "Come on you two time for bed."

"But Mommy, I wanted to see Daddy" whined Leia

"I know Honey, but it's late and he's probably sleeping by now." Padme said as she picked up her young daughter.

Leia was asleep in an instant.

"Luke" Padme tried to get her son's attention. But he was looking down at the basement door. "Luke, sweetie pie."

"Huh, what sweet pie mom?" Luke asked, looking around.

Padme just rolled her eyes. "Luke can you get up to your room while I put your sister to bed."

"Huh, what? Oh sure, sure mom"

"Good boy" Padme started up the stairs "Luke try to change into your PJ's without putting your pants on your head."

At this _Luke _rolled his eyes at his mothers retreating form. A noise came from the Basement.

"What was that?" Luke looked (A/N Try saying that 5 times) at the door suspiciously "Right time to go see what the heck is down there. Wait what if mom comes back down. Hmmm, oh I know 'Mom I believe that my PJ's are in the basement.' Perfect, she'll think I'm the greatest son in the world!"

"Obi-Wan you cheated!" Anakin complained.

"I did not"

"Did too"

While the two grow men argued, Darred noticed a little boy creep down the stairs.

"Ah guys"

"Whatever Obi-Wan, you were always jealous of me"

"Never! _You_ were of _me_.

"Um guys…" Darred started to wave his arms around like a Gorilla.

"Sure Obi-Wan" Anakin said, and in his drunken state added. "And you know what, you can get **(This bit is censored for children and older people alike!)**"

Darred's eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh man." Darred said as he slapped his head "Uh bro Anakin."

"Wha?"

Darred pointed to his nephew.

"Hey dad what does that word mean?"

"Uh oh, Padme's gonna kill me."

**What will Padme do to Anakin? When might Luke come out and say that word?**

**So what do you think of the first chapter. Well let me know by, tap, tap that little button. BYE!**


	2. Divorce?

The tension in the morning air was thicker then cement. Yet you could easily cut it with a butter knife. But the tension was only located in one room at the Skywalker Lake side retreat. The master bedroom.

Luke and Leia were both on the floor, solider style, outside this particular room. Trying to hear what was being said on the other side.

_**Flashback**_

"It's all your fault Luke, now daddy is getting in trouble." Leia pouted.

"It is not, I heard a noise and went to check it out. Hey it could have been a robber." Her brother tried to reason.

"Oh yeah, big hero." Leia said sarcastically.

Leia started to pace back and forth. This particular footing manoeuvre was a move that only Amidala Skywalker women did. Anakin called it 'senator' mode, Luke called it 'I'm thinking, don't talk to me' mode. But once one or both the boys got in trouble by an Amidala Skywalker, well they just called it 'I have a bad feeling about this' mode.

"We need to help daddy out"

"Great, how are we going to do that?" Asked Luke.

"Well first off we need to see how much trouble he's in."

_**End Flashback**_

"Sis this isn't working. I can't hear any thing!" Luke whined

"Shush I think I can hear something"

"Mumble…Anakin…Muffle…Dead to me…"

"That was mom" Luke whispered.

"Sorry…Mumble…Guess…Muffle…Too late huh?"

"And that was dad"

"Oh yeah, great work smart guy. 'Cause I couldn't work that out" Leia whispered to her brother.

"Really? You couldn't?" Luke blinked, surprised.

"Sarcasm is a whole new language to you isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind" Leia rolled her eyes

"Sis, um you know, they sounded like…"Luke looked at Leia.

"I know, It's like they…"Leia looked at Luke.

"Mom and Dad are getting a Divorce!" They both whispered frantically.

The twins heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"So that's it then?" Anakin's voice came out.

"Yes I suppose so." Was Padme's tired reply.

"Alright then. FINE! I'll go!"

"Good I hope you do!"

"Quick little sis, to my bedroom" Luke said as he ran.

"I am not little!" Leia ran after her brother.

Padme came out of the room, followed by Anakin.

"So Angel when do you want me to fix the oven?" Anakin asked gloomily.

"Well the sooner the better. I mean it is dead, and don't take that tone of voice with me it's your punishment."

"But it was just a night with the boys!" Anakin cried

"Yeah in MY house." Padme pointed out.

"Got me there."

2

**In Luke's bedroom**

"Luke what are we going to do? Mommy and Daddy can't divorce! I mean what's going to happen to us?" Leia asked her elder brother worriedly.

"Well this is how I see it" Luke started to stroke his chin.

5 minutes later

"Well?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I like doing that, it makes me feel important." Luke said sheepishly

Leia made a motion with her hand that showed her shooting herself in the head.

"Any way, I say we make them fall in love again or…"

"Or what?" Leia asked fearing the worst.

"We could be separated and sent to different planets. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen would raise me on Tatoonie. You would be raised by some senator mom knew on some distant planet. Then we would never see each other for many, many years." Luke stated.

"What?" Leia cocked an eyebrow. "Luke you've got to stop watching so many holo movies, cause that would never happen to us!"

"Ok fine, but we still need a plan Leia!"

"Oh but dear brother of mine, I _DO_ have a plan." Leia said with a glint in her eye.

"I hate it when you get that look."

**What will be Liea's Plan? **

**What A mix up, huh?**


	3. The Plan Part I

The Plan Part I 

**Thankyou to all, who have reviewed, you guys make my world go round…Not really, just in the spiral motion.**

"Did I ever say I hate it when you get that look?"

Luke and Leia were in the backyard. Leia was looking around in their mother's herb garden. Luke was stand at the edge of patch, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Come on Leia why are we out here?" Luke exclaimed.

"Hello, We are here to get mommy and daddy together" Leia shot at her brother " Sometimes Luke…."

"Oh, and how are we going to do that? Sprout flowers out of their heads?"

"No Luke, don't be silly!" Leia went back to looking through the herbs. "We, no wait, _I'M_ looking for a particular herb."

"Oh boy, if mom ever found out about this…" Luke put his fingers to his throat.

"Uh huh, Luke sure." Her face showed that she wasn't as confident as she sounded. Their mother could get pretty scary sometimes! "Ah huh! Found it!"

"Found what? Your head?"

"Oh funny man" Leia sneered.

"Hey you got that from mom!"

"So! Anyway, I found this."

The young girl held up a leaf, which was shaped into the perfect heart.

"Um, A leaf?" asked Luke.

She rolled her eyes and started to pace. "Not just a leaf, my dear Watson."

Luke got a confused look on his face "Who's Watson?"

Leia ignored him. "But" She stoped suddenly, with her finger in the air. "A heart leaf!"

"Who'd of guess" Luke mumbled under his breath. "Am I supposed to know what a heart leaf is?" He asked.

" Sigh This leaf, according to uncle Jar Jar, will make anyone fall in love with their one and only." Leia started to get hearts in her eyes.

"Ewww, gross" Luke pulled a face.

The hearts in Leia's popped and became the fires of Mustafar.

"What did you say?" Leia asked threateningly

"Uh…uh…" Luke started to back up, his hands in the air "Um nothing Leia, nothing"

"Goooood" her eyes went back to normal "Come on Luke let's go inside so I can see what's for Lunch" Leia skipped up the stairs and through the back door.

"…Wow…" Luke whispered to himself. "Leia can be just as scary as mom"

The blonde boy wanted to see the heart leaf for himself. He walked into the herb garden and found the Heart Leaf at the back of the patch.

"Sure Heart Leaf, Pfftt. Huh what's this?" Luke crouched down and picked up the muddy Heart Leaf label.

"What's this say? 'Heart Leaf: The Gungan herb to use if you want some to fall into a 24 hour sickness'"

Luke coked an eyebrow, he then turned slowly towards the house.

"Uh oh

**Inside the Kitchenette **

Leia crept skilfully, well as skilfully as a 7-year-old could, into the room. Padme was at the counter mixing something in a plastic bowl. Anakin was on the floor greasy and smudged, fixing the oven. Her parents were making small talk; Leia took this as a bad sign. Anakin and Padme either playfully bantered or lovingly talked. Never any small talk. She clutched the herb tighter in her in her little fist.

She was on a mission. She crept quietly behind her mother.

Yes, she was on a mission. She glided across the floor before her father noticed her.

And no one, NO ONE was going to stop her!

"Leia what are you doing?"

Bugger.

Leia stopped fast in her tracks. She stood very statue like hoping, against hope, that if she was frozen in time her mother and father wouldn't notice her again. It did not work.

"Princess, answer your mother's question." Came Anakin's muffled voice from inside the oven.

Damn it.

Leia turned, expecting to see Padme's questioning gaze. But only to be met by her back. The children (Anakin included) hated the fact that Padme had 'eyes' on the back of her head.

"Honey what are you doing?" Padme asked again, now turning to face her young daughter.

"Um…Ah…Well you see." Leia started to fidget. Her brown orbs, so much like her mothers, moved around the kitchenette. She spotted the bowl in Padme's arms.

"Well I've come to help you with lunch mommy." She finished, smiling.

" Cough Cough , Hello, what's this?" Anakin got himself out from inside the oven. His grease covered fingers, gently held a microchip of some sort.

"Great, Luke's been taking out 3po's chip again."

"That's because a droid is not a babysitter." Padme said "Here honey, could you mix this for me?" Padme handed Leia the bowl.

"Hang on what's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked, getting up and brushing himself down.

"Nothing."

"Padme, could we talk" Anakin asked through clenched teeth. "In the other room."

Anakin then followed Padme out of the room.

Leia watched this all with wide eyes. "Oh no" She squinted her eyes. "It's beginning, the end of the end."

Beat.

"Ok that did not make any sense. I am spending way too much time with Luke and daddy. I have to work fast!" She put the bowl on the counter, and took hold of one of the table chairs, so she could see over the top. "I hope this works" She whispered.

A/N Ok this bit's in slow motion 

She let go of the leaf.

The back door swang open to revel, Luke with his shirt torn and cuts all over his face. "Leia, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He watched as the herb slowly drop down and sunk into the mixture.

It was done.

He was too late.

A/N Ok back to normal speed now! 

"Leia, what have you done?"

"More then you have, I can tell you that."

Luke ran (Ok he limped) to his sisters side "No you ding dong." He gave her the label "Read it!"

Leia looked sceptically at Luke, but she read it.

Luke looked up at Leia, who was still on the chair.

Leia looked down at Luke. "Uh oh"

"Ok kids lets eat!" Anakin walked back into the kitchenette.

"Let me dish it up first, cowboy!" Padme walked in behind him. She saw the state her son was in. "Luke what happened?"

"Nothing mom. Just playing out back, he he he…Yeah."

"Anakin could you dish up lunch, while I clean up Luke."

In the background came "Awwww mom"

But it was too late; Padme was in mother mode. Mother and son went up stairs to the bathroom.

Anakin turned to Leia "Princess go with them, so you can wash you hands."

"But, but"

Anakin pointed his finger to the door. "Go"

Leia shuffled to the door, she looked back one last time.

"Don't use them eyes on me young lady. GO"

She stalked up, towards the bathroom.

"You can't use my own 'Super, Duper, Mighty, Morphing, Puppy eye power'™ on me!"

**How will Luke and Leia get out of this one?**

**Are Padme and Anakin really fighting?**

**Why ask me? I just write it.**

**This all does not belong to me, unless Mr Lucas want's to give it to me….. Which for some reason I think he won't!**


	4. What to do about the food?

The last time we left the Skywalker household, Leia had found a 'love' herb that she thought would make people fall in love with each other. Of course it wouldn't work, it would make the person who took it sick for 24 hours instead…NEVER take JarJar's advice…. EVER! Any who on with the story………..

Ah, the bathroom, one of the most loved rooms in this household. For example the bathroom was the one of first places where Anakin made a fool of himself in front of Padme's father:

" Dear, you do know Anakin has been gone for a long time" 

"_Oh, yes I know daddy. I'll, um just go check up on him." Padme said, having just got out of her chair._

"_No, no, honey let me. It's probably just a man thing. I'll go see if he's fine." Ruwee patted his daughter's hand, for reassurance. _

_Padme just smiled weakly at her fathers retreating form. _

"_I'm sure Anakin's not done anything stupid." Sola said to her younger sister._

_Padme just looked at her and softly banged her head on the table._

In the Hall way 

"_Anakin, Son are you all right?" Asked Ruwee outside the bathroom door._

"_hncccmmm,ifrjfuaw!" Come the response. _

_Ruwee slanted his head in confusion. "What is going on in there?" he asked himself. "Ah, son I'm gonna come in ok?"_

"_INJMMGFCUIMMMFSFIH" Come the louder response_

_The older man opened the door to find something that he did not expect to see…._

……………….

"So daddy was suck in the window?" Asked Leia.

"Well yes." Replied Padme

"Ha, Ha…OH! That's classic!" Luke was trying to steady himself on the basin as he wiped tears away from his eyes.

"Hmm, yes, and that's not the worst bit." Padme look at her children.

"It isn't?"

"Oh mom you gotta tell us!" The two children stared at their mother intently.

"The worst or best bit depending on your view of the matter, your father was not wearing his pants or his underwear." Padme smirked at the stunned silence.

"Are you sure you aren't pulling our Padawan brads mom?"

"No Luke" she pointed to the window behind Leia. "It was that one to be exact"

Leia looked up at the window "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She ran out the room as fast as her legs could take her. Luke at this point was now on his hands and knees trying not to choke.

Padme walked to the door, turning back and give a look to her eldest child. "Luke, honey don't make fun of your sister."

"But, mom" He got up from the floor, sighing on his way up. "It's just so funny. Did you see her face!" He smiled up at his mother. "In a weird way, it's kinda like seeing a girl dad."

Padme also gave a little sigh. "Yep, I was afraid of that. Well let's go down and have some lunch."

Luke stoped in his tracks. "Oh no, mom we, um, we can't."

Padme turned "And why not?"

"Oh you know…. Um" Luke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"No Luke I don't 'Um' know. Luke you can tell me." Padme looked sternly at him. "Luke, don't make me say it."

The boy's face was twisted with despair "NO. Mom y-you wouldn't"

"Wouldn't I?"

"B-but, I-I, can't. I promised L-Leia."

"Alright then, you leave me with no choice" Padme took a large intake of breath. "Luke Anakin George Mark Harrison Ewan Liam Hayden Fargo Skywalker! You tell me right now!"

"AHH!" He put his hands over his ears "Ok, fine, well the thing is… Wait I'll tell if you answer me a question"

Padme nodded.

"Mom why did you let dad give me my middle names?"

……………………

Back in the kitchenette 

Leia was sitting down on one of the kitchenette chairs. She held her hands on the table, in front of her. Half of her mind worried about the herb in the food that her father was still fixing up. The other half, FREACKING OUT, at the image of her fathers backside hanging out from a window. She visibly shivered; it just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Princess are you all right?" Anakin asked her as he put the cutlery on the table.

Leia's face never moved, only her eyes, which were un-humanly big. "Yep" She squeaked out. "Fine."

"Hey you must think I'm a pretty pathetic dad if you can't tell me." He squinted his eyes at an after thought. "Actually don't answer, but you can still tell me."

"Ok daddy you really want to know what's bothering me." She positioned her self so she was now facing Anakin.

"Of course" He said proud that he got her to talk so easily.

"Hmm, alright."

"Well come on then cupcake." He said to her, while he sat down.

"What do you want the first bit, or the second bit?" Leia folded her arms together on her chest, looking up at her daddy with a little smile on her face.

"Wait there's more then one bit?"

"Heh, naturally daddy."

"Alright give me the first bit then."

……………………

"And that's why we can't eat the food." Luke finished.

"So let me get this straight, You and Leia-"

"No mom" Luke interrupted "Just Leia"

"Alright then, Leia went into my herb patch and picked out the heart herb, and then put it in our lunch. Is that it?"

Mother and son were now both sitting on the hallway floor. The petite, brunette haired Skywalker, her back on the right hand-side wall, was facing the small, blondish-brown haired, Skywalker. He was in the same position as Padme only difference was; he was leaning on the left hand-side wall.

"Yep that's about it." Luke was glad that he didn't have a great lie on his shoulders any more. He didn't know how his parents had done it for over three years…He knew he couldn't do it!

"I don't now why I let JarJar plant that silly herb in the first place." She put her hand to her head. Padme quickly looked up. "Oh no"

"What mom?"

"What does your father like to do sometimes before lunch or dinner or breakfast?"

"He likes to have some before everyone else."

They looked at each other, faces identical to one another.

"Oh no."

…………………

"And that's why we can't eat any of the food." Leia finished. She closed her eyes, happy that she no longer had to lie any more. When she noticed the silence in the room she quickly opened them to see what was wrong. Anakin's mouth was open, his eyes wide in shock, he had suddenly gone pale.

"S-so you m-mean there's …Well y-you mean w-we can't e-eat the food."

"Yeah Sorry daddy."

"No chance"

Leia shook her head. "Nope none"

Anakin got up slowly, breathing very deeply.

"Daddy are you alright?"

"I'm fine my little peach cake." Anakin whispered to her. "I'm just, um, going to go get some fresh air, ok my pimply pumpkin!"

"Daddy? I really am sorry."

"Oh princess it's not your fault." He opened the door, and before he went out he turned back. "Like I said I'm just getting some fresh air, I won't be long, don't wait up for me…Oh look it's starting to snow! How historic like." **A/N I put in this bit because the explorer that discovered the North Pole, Robert Peary said this before he went out into a blizzard and he never came back. Just thought I'd tell you if you were wondering about this.**

Two sets of footsteps were coming down form the hallway and into the kitchenette at 100 km/h.

"Leia where's your father?" Padme asked breathlessly.

"He went outside."

"Why?"

"Uh…."

"It's ok Leia" Luke said as he chewed on something. "I told her."

"I told him about the food." She looked sheepishly at her mother.

Padme looked towards the backdoor. "And how did he react?"

"Oh, not too good." Leia also looked at the door. "Mom of course it was not to good. I told him he couldn't eat lunch!"

"I'll go get him ok. You kids stay in here." Padme disappeared for a moment into another room. When she came back she was wearing a coat and holding another for Anakin. "Don't go any where, is that understood?"

"Uh huh" Luke nodded his head.

"Yep" Leia confirmed.

Padme gave them a look just to be sure and went out in search for her husband.

The twins turned to look at each other.

"Well Leia that plan went super!" Luke told his sister, he was chewing more vigorously now. Leia just ignored her brother and went to the back door. She gasped at what she saw. Anakin and Padme were hand in hand, dancing to the music of nature. The snow falling a little more heavily around them, sparkling because of the still present sun. It was quite the sight.

"Yeah Luke, that plan _was_ super!" Once again the girl had little hearts in her eyes.

"(Groan) grrr" Luke started to feel slightly woozy. "Leia I don't feel so good."

Leia looked back at her brother. He was pale, and was starting to shake.

Leia ran over to him. "Luke what were you eating?"

Luke's eyes widened "Opps"

"Luke I really don't know what I'm going to do with yo-"

"I'm gonna blow chunks!" Luke ran up to the bathroom, his hands over his mouth.

"AAHHHHHHHHH, MOMMY LUKE ATE THE ICKY STUFF!"

……………………………………………………

Will Luke ever learn? 

**What are Padme and Anakin really up too?**

**Find out this and more next time!**

**Oh and one more thing…Reviews make the world go round, hint, hint. ;)**


	5. Morning Birthday Chicken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dido's song 'Sand in my shoes', Or Any of the characters…Sigh.**

* * *

Morning Birthday chicken!

The early morning sun hit the Naboo Mountains in a beautiful way. The snow glittered at the summits of the ancient giants who had protected secrets that had been hidden for thousands of years.

And one of those secrets that had never been discovered was… How do you wake up, one Anakin Skywalker?

_Beep._

**Snore.**

_Beep._

Snore. Beep… Good morning to all those sleeping blissfully on the beautiful planet of Naboo. The sun is shining over the newly fallen snow, so get out and have some fun with the family. This is DJ Jenza in the morning, I'll be taking requests while I count down Naboo's top 20… 

**Snore.**

_Oh look at this we all ready have a request sent by I-mail _**(A/N hey we already have ipods and ievrything else so why not imail?) **_It's from someone called…Um someone called; former Angel Queen…All righty then. Well this is for former Angel Queen, An oldie but a goodie, 'Sand In My Shoes' By Dido._

Snore. Twitching Who could find the secret, but a 'Former Angel Queen' Two weeks away feels like the Whole world should have changed 

_But I'm home now…_

Our lovable tall, blonde hero's ears twitched at the song. Since he had been a small boy he had really disliked anything to do with sand. Even songs. Even songs by people already one with the force. Even songs by people already one with the force, from planets long gone for thousands years.

_I've still got sand in my shoes_

_And I can't shake the thought of you…_

His bare left arm moving slowly to where the alarm was. His large hand swang down hard on the side table expecting that pesky alarm to be there. When his hand started throbbing with pain and the music didn't stop he knew something was up. The dark blue eyes blinked open and looked around the room. Anakin's eyes went right to left.

The warmth of the room had fogged the windows up. Padme's expensive curtains that she had ordered form the other side of the galaxy were sticking to them.

All was well there.

Moving them again he saw the wooden table that he had made for his wife the day he found out that they were having twins. On top of the table was a very valuable mirror given to Padme by her good friend Boss Nass. Also just at the bottom of the mirror was a carved Jewel box made for Padme by Luke and Leia.

Nothing out of place.

_Tomorrow's back to work_

_And down to sanitation_

_Run a bath and then clear up the_

_Mess I made before I left here_

The blue orbs skipped past most of the other things in the room, quickly moving back and forth. Anakin turned his head to his hand currently going red with pain on the bedside table. Once again given to Padme by Cliegg, Owen and Beru for her 25th Birthday. He took his throbbing hand off it and looked at it intently.

"Great" It was going to go purple. "It had to be my flesh one."

He sat up, frown growing on his handsome face.

"First off where's my alarm?" The song was going on in the background. "Grrrr."

Anakin pulled his pillow up to his ears. Her looked around the bedroom again.

"Question number 2, Why does Padme get everything?"

_I've got sand in my shoes_

_And I can't shake the thought of you_

_I should get on, forget you_

_Why, Why would I want to?_

"Nooooo" Anakin whined "I can still hear it. Right this has got to stop!"

He flung the sheets off of his legs and slipped on his bunny slippers. He then snatched his robe of the bed and wrapped it around himself. Anakin now at a higher position scanned the room with a glare.

"Why, why you ask. I'll show you why, why!"

This is the part of the chapter where our hero, completely idiotic yet lovable, goes and practically destroys a room. 

* * *

In another part of the home a figure silently moved. The shadowy figure made no noise as it walked into the study. There on the study's desk was a box. The person walked closer to it, holding in its hands beautiful silver paper covered in gold stars.

Then two smaller figures came out either side of the first person, the slightly taller one holding sticky tape, the slightly smaller one holding blue and red ribbons.

"Let's rock"

And they all moved swiftly towards the box.

* * *

"Ani, breakfast is ready" Padme called out to her husband while leaning on the door of the kitchenette. She walked back over to her cup of caff and watched the morning news. After fifteen minuets and with no sign of Anakin she got worried. It was not like Anakin to miss out on food. She sighed and walked up the stairs, quickly glancing at the study as she walked past it. When she got to the master bedroom's door, Padme started hearing very strange things.

"Anakin what have you done now?" Padme mumbled to herself.

Padme open the door, praying that nothing had been blown up. When she had opened it only half way and suddenly shocked that her bedroom was filled with feathers. The feathers stuck to everything, and when I say everything I mean _everything_. Nothing was left untouched the windows, her dressing table, her bedside table, her husband, her-. Padme did a double take, sitting in the middle of the room with a look on his face the said 'sprung' was Anakin Skywalker. The pillows feathers stuck at odd ends in his hair, so he looked like he had been chasing chickens. Anakin's sheepish eyes ever so slowly moved up to meet his wife's glare. As he met it, he made the finishing touch: Anakin's cheesy smile.

"Morning"

"What have you _done_?" Padme asked looking around again.

"Uh, I was looking for my alarm."

"And did you find it?"

All his answer was, was the mutilated electrical thing he held in his hand. Padme's eyes widen at it. The last time she saw it, it was a thin black box-like contraption. Now it had wires sticking out of the ends and a fist print in the middle of it. She looked back at the look of her husband. She could not help but give a chuckle at the sight of him and when he heard the chuckle his smile got all the more cheesier.

Padme shook her head as she walked over to him. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know." Anakin replied, while getting up. "But you could kiss me good morning."

As Padme moved in for the kiss a voice was heard in the background.

"Now why am I always catching you two in this position?"

Anakin held up his hand and turned his back to the voice, as he kissed his wife.

"Gross get a room!"

Now this time the happy couple turned and found Luke, Leia and Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. Padme moved over to her children and friend and wished them all good morning. Then she turned and all four of them looked at the feathered Anakin.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Anakin please tell my you know what day it is." Obi-Wan pleaded with him.

"It's not Monday is it?"

Padme just shook her head and smiled.

"Dad" the twins complained in unison. They walked over to their father and handed over a box wrapped up in silver and gold stars, along with blue and red ribbons.

"Happy birthday dad."

* * *

**Pray tell how could he forget his birthday? But more importantly, what did Anakin get? **

**Reviews make the heart stronger…Well that's what my doctor says!**


	6. School begins

**The start of a new day: school's back!**

The bell rang its loud ring, crashing into people's ears and trampling out children's games in the courtyard. All the children gradually walked and stood in a neat line outside the classrooms, waiting for their teachers.

Their uniforms were an ugly colour of blue, just blue. Boys had V-neck school jumpers of dark blue, Sky blue button-up shirts and grey pants or shorts. If they wore the shorts they had to wear white socks up to their knees.

The girls also wore the V-neck jumper, but underneath they wore light blue dresses down to their knees and their white socks only going to the ankle. Both boys and girls had shined, black leather, laced up shoes.

Anyhoo, as before stated a class of 7 and 8 year-olds stood in a neat line, talking quietly…Except two, who were currently having a hissy fit at their tired looking father.

"Dad this is so stupid! Look at me, I mean do I have to have knee-high socks and not to mention my haircut…I have the worlds greatest comb over. I look like a dork!"

"Hate to tell ya bro, but you are a dork."

"Well you're no pretty princess either Leia."

"Son, really, don't start please!"

"No daddy, he is right…even if it is a first."

Leia looked down at herself, then over at Luke and finally at her father.

"Look at _me_ daddy, I feel like I'm walking around in a tent!" She exclaimed, with her arms going up and down the length of her body, just to prove the point.

"Daddy the rules say not above my knees right?"

"And is that a problem princess?" Anakin asked as he bent down to his kids height.

"Dad look at it." Luke pointed to the bottom of the dress.

Anakin's eyes travelled down to where the slightly pudgy finger was pointing. Leia's dress almost touched the ground she was walking on.

"Ah, well" Anakin said, while he scratched his head. "I'm sure you'll grow into it when you're older sweet heart." Anakin gave her his goofy Skywalker grin.

"When Daddy? When I'm 50?" Leia asked sarcastically.

"Hey I'm sur-" He was cut off when the other kids started walking into the classroom. "Ok that's my cue to let you go!"

"Great."

"Wahoo." They both said, with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Ok I'll see you guys when I get back from my Jedi mission in a few days mkay?"

"Sure dad" Luke started to walk but quickly turned back "Dad remember our presents, Bye!" Then ran into the classroom.

Anakin laughed at his sons retreating form.

"Princess?" he said quietly, without look at the girl.

"Yeah daddy?" Leia asked back, also looking in the direction her brother ran off in.

"Look after your mom and Luke for me."

"But dad," She pleasded, looking up at him. "I'm the young- OH! And yet I'm the most reliable, right."

"Pretty much."

"Oh…. Done, but it's gonna cost ya!"

"Sigh I know…Well get going soldier." Anakin gave Leia a hug. "Love you."

"Love ya too daddy. Have a good trip and say hi to uncle Obi-Wan." She then let go and skipped in through the door.

"Yay" Anakin looked gloomily at the now closed door. "Five days, three hours, sixteen minutes annnnnnnnd" Looks at clock "Ten seconds without my family."

Anakin walked/dragged his feet back to the speeder. Only to find a ticket on the windshield.

"……………..Damn it."

On the other side of the city of Theed sat Padme, her sister Sola and their mother Jobal. The three women were sipping their caff in front of a local café. Padme was holding her mug up to her face but not taking a sip of the dark, foamy liquid. She was just starring into the distance, not noticing anything that was occurring around her. Her actions did not go un-noticed by her older sister.

"Uh oh" Sola said as she put down her own mug. "I know that look."

Jobal glanced at her eldest daughter, a questioning look on her weathered, but no less beautiful face. But all Sola did to answer her mother was nod in Padme's direction. As Jobal turned to her youngest across the small table, a knowing smile came to her lips.

"Yes dear I couldn't have said it better myself."

Only at this time did Padme notice the two women looking at her with small smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing," came the reply.

"No seriously what?"

"You have 'that' look on your face."

"What do you mean 'that' look?" questioned Padme.

"The look you always get when you want to do something big."

"Big? Oh come on."

"No, that same look was on your face when you went off to be princess of Theed, then when you were queen, then senator and then when you marched up to the Jedi council to let them know you're married to their chosen one. So sis…What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Padme had a look of pure shock on her face. She turned her head right to left, between her sister and mother. Then look down at her now cold caff in her hands.

"Sigh I want to do something! You know, I don't want to wait at home by myself while Anakin does his Jedi duties and the kids are at school now."

"Well then honey do something. Get another job perhaps" Suggested Jobal.

"Yeah" It looked like a light bulb had just gone on above her head. "I think I will."

"Great" Sola turned to her mother. "You've just brought back 'lets get ourselves killed' Barbie."

**Wow it's been a while huh? So if anyone is still interested in this leave a message after the beep……BEEP!**


	7. A new job? platform shoes? What the?

**YES! I'm back. Nobody panic, the main reason this was not updated quickly was because **

I lost my hardcopy that was in my book (my mother through it out GGGAHHHHHH!)

**BETA not getting back to me, had to get someone else to do it……You know who you are….**

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So hear it is….**

"GOOD MORNING CLASS"

All the students jumped at the booming voice. They all turned and looked at their new teacher. He was the smallest man they had ever seen, he was around 3'5", but he had bright platform shoes to make up for the lack of height. His tunic was a sparkling purple and his black hair was slicked back by what looked and smelled like cooking oil.

Luke leaned over to his sister. "WTF" (What the fudge).

"Luke, he is easy as day a ladies man. You know, like the ones that used to try to get mom to date them, before dad punched them." Leia then squinted at the man "…Or maybe he's gay?"

"Leia!"

"Well he could be." She hissed back.

Luke shook his head. "No respect."

Leia was about to respond, but the teacher started to speak once more.

"My name is Colonel Sanders." He wrote his name on the holo wall. "And now that I know that you know my name, I would like to get to know you names, that you all know, that I don't know, but would like to know…You know?"

The class had no idea what Sanders had just said. The kids just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"It's gonna be a looooong year isn't it Leia?"

"Got it in one Luke."

Two men were standing next to each other. One was obviously taller than the other was, if you walked past them you would get a sense of mystery about them, as the men had their hoods over their eyes.

But if the many beings passing the men, would have stopped and listened to their conversation they would find…Well not much mystery.

At all.

Not one bit.

"Obi-wan I bet that guy will win the Podracing challenge cup."

"Which one?"

"Um, you know the guy. Who's his face, the guy with the hair." Anakin started to click his fingers, trying to grasp the answer that was at the tip of his tongue.

"The guy with the hair?" Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow "Yes Anakin, because that narrowed it down for me."

Anakin and Obi-wan were waiting for the transport that was to take them to their new mission.

Anakin removed his hood and shook his hair out of his eyes. "Well it eliminates half of the galaxy's population. I mean really, half of them have scales and fur and…other stuff that I don't want to talk about."

Obi-wan laughed, taking off his own hood. "I hate it when you're right, you do realise that don't you Skywalker." Obi-wan glanced at his friend "And you should really get a hair cut. Your hair is below your shoulders now, and your fringe…Can you even see?"

"Yes I can and no I will not get a haircut. Besides Luke thinks it looks cool, Leia likes to practise her brading on it and Padme likes to run her fingers through it." Anakin sighed as he trailed off. He tried to hide his discomfort by looking for the transport. But Obi-wan noticed the change immediately. The Jedi Master put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Anakin, I have know you since you where a child, you don't have to put up a strong act in front of me. I know you are going to miss them."

Anakin slumped his shoulders. "Am I really that obvious?"

The older man chuckled "To put it simply...Yes."

"I know I've been away from them before but, this time it feels different, and I don't know why. It's frustrating Master."

"Anakin it's natural for you to miss them, it's human nature. Besides if Padme can deal with you, she can deal with anything don't you think? Anakin, trust me they'll be fine. And don't call me master." Obi-wan smiled, trying to lift his sprits.

But Anakin still looked uneasy.

Obi-wan frowned as he turned his head, thinking 'I doubt anything will happen. The galaxy is at peace now, they are in no danger I'm sure of it.' As he turned his head he spotted the transport. "My, What a ship."

Anakin stepped up next to him. "What the…"

The transport that was supposed to be taking the Jedi to the other side of the galaxy, was a putrid greenish colour, it's only characteristic, if you can call it that, was the rust lines crawling up around it shell, hugging it like the arms of a small child. It was making the loudest bangs and it looked like it wouldn't even make it to the platform. As it landed in front of them it made a very unhealthy puff sound.

"Oh hell NO!"

Padme was standing in front of a building that shone the colours of the rainbow. It had a welcoming feel to it. She took in a deep breath and walked up the steps, passing people who where whispering to each other. Saying this like: "What is she doing here?" "She looks as beautiful as ever." "Holy Naboo she's tiny!" "I wonder what she's doing?" "Must be visiting a friend" "Why are we whispering?" "I wonder where her children are?" "Oh wait I know now, we're whispering about her, gotcha!"

She walked through the large arches, that where the buildings doors, her heels clicking on the polished floor. She walked into the large room, huge golden arches touching the roof, 100 feet above the ground. Walking in between the two fountains that adorned the room, Padme walked confidently up to the desk, which a woman was sitting behind. The woman was middle aged, with her blonde hair done in a perm. She was doing her nails not noticing Padme standing in front of her. After standing there for a minute Padme spotted the bell on the desk. She smirked when the woman practically fell of her seat.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting some very important work-" Padme squinted at her "Shirley."

"Yes, you did you stupid- OH! Hello, Ms Amidala." Shirley plonked herself back on her stool and turned on her computer. "What can I do for you today!"

"I have an appointment with your boss."

"Right." Shirley typed something in on her computer. "Uh huh, Mr. Logan is expecting you."

"Thankyou for your assistance Shirley." Padme was about to turn and walk to Logan's office when Shirley's voice popped into her eardrums.

"Would you like a cup of Caff or something while you wait?"

Padme had an annoyed look on her face, but swiped it away when she looked at the receptionist. "No thankyou, I think I'll go up to his office."

"Alright then."

Padme sighed in relief when she was out of earshot of the woman. Ever since she had been queen, Padme had never liked that woman.

When Padme had stepped into his office she found him watching the courtyard. The man turned to face Padme, his old wrinkled up face showing knowledge and comfort. Not too much like master Yoda, thought Padme.

"Ah My lady please come in, sit, sit." He motioned towards the chair.

"Thankyou for seeing me so quickly Jak."

He sat down in his own chair "Anything for you My dear, if my name isn't Jak Logan then whom can you trust, right? So Padme Amidala Wh-"

"Skywalker."

"I'm Sorry my dear?"

"Padme Amidala Skywalker Jak, You know that."

"Of course my apologies, how is that husband of yours?"

"He's doing well, Luke and Leia too." Padme said absent-mindedly.

"Very good, very good. So my dear, what brings you to the education office?"

Padme look seriously at the old man. "I would like to apply for a job Jak."

Padme applying for a job, In the education system? Don't you just sense the trouble that will cause?

And will the Jedi boys actually make it to where ever they're going?

We shall see…MMMMWWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA (cough cough) Oi I need my cough drops.


	8. Oh Boy DarthDuckula's trouble

Hi everyone,

DarthDuckula here, just wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten about the story, its just real life has put its ugly head through my writing time for this story. Like for example I'm in the 2nd to last year of high school and assignments are flying at me left right and centre. Also I had to wright a story for English called:

**The chronicles of Artha Penn: Not so cool for the first day of school.**

So if anyone would like to read the story that has, unforgivably put a not so permanent stop to 'Attack of the terror twins' let me know. All of the people who have currently read it really like it and laughed quite a bit. And no this is not personal promotion…Much…

Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon, I do know what's happing next in the story, some may like it, or some may laugh their pants off. Really it's your choice.

So just because I'm so nice I'll give you a preview of the chapter that I haven't even written yet and some of the future story. Here are my notes:

Luke and Leia may meet up with a boy who will change their lives.

Anakin could be leaving for more then a few weeks.

We find out why Padme has taken the new job…The real reason.

And Luke some how gets stuck in a toilet! (From personal experience)

Well I hope that will curve you all over until the next update, until then,

C-Ya.

P.S. My beta is going to kill me for this…


End file.
